Harry Potter and the mysterious murder
by firebrain
Summary: Are you sure James is still alive? It can’t be. He is dead!” said Dumbledore to the four professors. “Yes. We saw it with our own eyes.” Replied Harry. “That’s strange…”


_**This is not my story, it is from my friend, she told me to publish. You are welcome to give comments! Some are from movies and book! **_

_**Harry potter 8 ~~ harry potter and the mysterious murderer**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Up on a hill in Privet Drive was a small little cosy cottage. Inside the cottage lived a wizard who has been recently graduated and is still inventing new spells. The wizard is Harry Potter. Rumours said that Harry Potter's parents were dead but the reason of their deaths remained as a mystery up till now.**_

_**It happened on a typical day when Harry, as usual, was practicing his new invented spells. "Aresto Momento!" exclaimed Harry whose wand was pointing towards a small little jug. The jug then bloomed into a flower. Harry felt exceedingly pleased. "Esplanto Petro…" Before he could finish his spell, a loud knock came knocking on the door. Reluctantly, he put down his wand and went to open the door. There was nobody. Just as he was about to close the door, he found an envelope on the floor: **_

_**Mr H. Potter**_

_**Number 4 Privet Drive**_

_**The envelope was made of yellowish parchment and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. He opened the envelope, pulled out the letter in it and read: **_

_**HOGWARDS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Dear Mr Potter, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are also honoured to have you graduated at our school. We need you to be a professor of Hogwarts. **_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster**_

_**It was all too sudden for Harry. Never did he expect that his old school would invite him to be a professor. Harry was amazed by the letter. After a moment hesitation, he accepted the invitation.**_

_**It was the first day for Harry to be a professor in Hogwarts. He wore in his plain black work robes and a plain black pointed hat. He also pinned his name tag which has the words 'Professor Potter' on it. Harry was pleased when Dumbledore made him to take charge of Gryffindor. It was this house he used to be in. Everything seemed fine on his first day at work. Harry even met his old friends who also are a professor in Hogwarts. They were Hagrid, Hemione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasly (they are both siblings). He also met Albus Dumbledore (the headmaster), Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress), Snape Severus (a professor but in a higher rank than Harry) and Lupin (the management of Hogwarts). **_

_**Few days have passed and Harry was in a class teaching a bunch of students how to make an energetic potion. "Pupils, it's easy. First, squeeze the grape by a knife and pour the juice in the bowl. Next, scoop a spoon of sundae and pour into the juice. Finally, you add five to six of sunshine seeds to the mixture." Harry thought the pupils. The pupils then started to scatter around the school to look for the ingredients. Just after the students had left the classroom, Professor Lupin came walking into the classroom and said in a pleasing tone to Harry, "Professor Potter, well done." Harry blushed. He did not know what to say. "Potter, come to my office now." Professor Lupin turned and walked away. Harry was perplexed. However, he still went to his office.**_

_**Not long after, both Harry and Lupin were in his office with the door shut. Professor Lupin started to talk, "Harry, I've done a research on your parents and found out that your mother, Lily Potter, had died while your father, James Potter…is still alive." Harry was dumbfounded. He could not believe his ears. In high spirits, Harry asked, "Then where is he now? How is he doing? Why doesn't he come back to me?" "Well, well, Harry. I've met him recently and he told me that he is now a fisherman. I do not know how he managed to stay alive and he is also looking for his son. He is staying at the Dragon Alley Road." "Ok, Thanks Professor! I would like to take a half-day leave." Said Harry excitedly. "Sure." Harry immediately ran like the wind out of his office and head to Dragon Alley.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Awhile later, Harry reached Dragon Alley. It was empty except for the abundance of grass and trees. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. "Father!" he said with a beaming smile as he turned around to take a look. To his disappointment, it was Hermione, Ron and Ginny. The excitement Harry had had vanished the moment he noticed that the footsteps was not from his father. "We overheard your conversation with Professor Lupin and we came her to help you." Hermione said. "Ya. Do you accept our help?" continued Ginny. Harry thought for awhile and at last, he nodded his head.**_

_**The four professors started exploring Dragon Alley. However, it was a futile attempt. When the weather was dark, they decided to return to Hogwarts. Harry immediately went to look for Professor Lupin and the three professors stood outside hearing secretly. "Oh, Harry Potter. So…did you manage to find your father?" asked Professor Lupin. "Er…" answered Harry. For a moment, Harry thought that Lupin could be tricking him. Wanting to know more about his father, he decided to lie. "Ya. I saw him. He has changed so much." "The Dragon Cave is so eerie, right?" "Ya. Indeed." **_

_**Harry and his friends were curious. What was the Dragon Cave? Determined to find James Potter, Harry and his friends set off immediately to the Dragon Alley. Then, Professor Lupin came. "Let me take you to the Dragon Cave." Volunteered Lupin. They wanted to decline the offer, but it was only Professor Lupin who knew James whereabouts in Hogwarts. They nodded their heads. Soon, they were in Dragon Alley.**_

_**Professor Lupin stood on a rusty drain. He started taking out his wand and pointed to a patch of grass. "Expectra!" Lupin shouted. The patch of grass then started to fly away. Harry and his friends looked extremely stunned upon seeing a stairs leading under the ground. Professor Lupin lead them down the stairs and to their surprise, they saw James Potter! He was cooking fishes. Harry starred at him in amazement. "Dad!" exclaimed Harry with tears of joy flowing down his cheeks. James saw Harry and hugged him.**_

_**When the four of them returned to Hogwarts, Lupin asked Harry, "So…are you going to invite him back to Hogwarts?" "Yes. I would consult Professor Dumbledore." Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny went to Professor Dumbledore's office and consult him about the return of James Potter in Hogwarts.**_

"_**Are you sure James is still alive? It can't be. He is dead!" said Dumbledore to the four professors. "Yes. We saw it with our own eyes." Replied Harry. "That's strange…" Dumbledore continued. "He can't be alive. Voldemort's curse is extremely strong and nobody could escape from it except…you, Harry. I know you are eager to know what happened. Well, it's time you know the truth. Many years ago, a wizard named Lord Voldemort wanted to kill your whole family as your parents was the only one that could beat him. Soon, he drank a potion and then became stronger than your parents. He put a deadly curse on your father and on your mother while protecting you. Your mother's love for you has since become an unbeatable magic around you. James Potter could not be alive!" Harry was baffled. He did not know what to believe. There was a silence. Dumbledore finally said, "Bring James Potter here tomorrow." The four professors nodded their heads. They went to Dragon Cave and brought James to Dumbledore the next day.**_

_**Professor Dumbledore ordered Harry and his friends to leave his office. James started to talk, "Hi, Dumbledore. Long time no see!" "Ya." Replied Dumbledore. He was suspicious of James Potter. James Potter was not so close to him. They were only friends in the past. Dumbledore then started to suspect that he might be Lord Voldemort as only he is capable of possessing dead bodies. However, wanting to know the reason for that, Dumbledore pretended he did not smell a rat. "Wow, Mr Potter. You've changed so much." Said Dumbledore convincely. They two started to talk and talk.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The next day was a usual day as before. In the afternoon, Dumbledore ordered Hermione to come to his office. He started telling her his suspicions of James Potter. "It couldn't be, professor. But we could not rule out the possibility..." Hermione said solemnly. Dumbledore started to continue saying, "I chose to tell you because I believe you are a capable girl who can help me investigate. Listen, I want you to team with me and do anything I asked you to do. Together, we can find out the truth." Hermione thought for awhile and soon agree to it. Dumbledore continued, "Firstly, you tell James that I want him to stay in Hogwarts and be a professor in Gryffindor. Secondly, stay close to Harry and inform me whatever news you hear about James." Hermione said okay to him.**_

Days passes and passed. In a blink of an eye, one month had already passed. On one afternoon, Hermione went to Dumbledore's office to inform him some news. "Professor Dumbledore," Hermione told Dumbledore. "I heard from Harry that his father asked him to meet him this evening at Sundae forest. He also told him to go alone." Dumbledore thought for a moment, and said, "Okay. Thanks, Hermione. I know what to do now. Did Harry tell anything about him or Hogwarts to James?" Hermione stood and tried to recall back, and then she jumped. "Yes!" Hermione said with her face looking so ecstatic. "Harry told him that Hogwarts has a deadly potion invented by the half-blood prince. He also told him the code for entering the potion room. If I am not wrong, Harry also told James about his childhood and said that only the Sundae soil found in the Sundae forest and the deadly potion could make anyone unconscious for life. But in Harry case, I think if James wanted to kill Harry, he need his blood and the mixture." Dumbledore sat on his comfy sofa and thought very deeply. He finally said, "Ok, this evening. Hermione, you accompany Harry to Sundae forest and come back to Hogwarts immediately. Most importantly, do not tell anyone about this conversation." Hermione nodded her head.


End file.
